Chappy? OMG!
by Owwie Owl
Summary: "Dengan kekuatan bulan, demi kemurnian cinta dan jiwa-jiwa yang penuh harapan, kujadikan kau, perjaka seumur hidup!"/"Apa!"/ NO LEMON!/ END!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo senpai~

Perkenalkan saya newbie di sini~

Ini fic rate M pertama saya lho~

Tapi… semua itu bohong~ #plak XD *lagi kurang waras

*sekalian bayar utang karena waktu jadi newbie dulu belum sempat ngomong kyak gitu bwahahaahah #plak

Mohon maaf klo baru tobat sekarang *nunduk-nunduk

.

o

O

o

.

"Rukiaaa~" aku mengerang manja pada gadis cantik yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Kurosaki ini, oh ayolah, aku sudah tidak sabar! Menahan diri selama empat hari untuk menyentuhnya itu adalah siksaan paling mengerikan yang pernah kudapatkan dari siapapun, bahkan bertarung dengan kakaknya sungguh tak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada Chappy!" dia masih menggeleng tanda penolakan terhadap malam pertama kami, ck…sial! Di sini siapa yang menikah sih? Kenapa kelinci sialan itu harus di bawa-bawa?

"Ruki-"

"Tidak! Jangan harap aku mau tidur denganmu di kamar yang sama sekali tidak ada Chappy-nya Ichigo! Ini sungguh mengerikan! Aku tidak mau! Dan jangan harap aku akan tidur denganmu selama tak ada Chappy dalam jarak pandangku! Kau mendengarku Kurosaki Ichigo!" aku tak bisa membayangkan seberapa pucat wajahku setelah mendengar penolakan sekaligus ancaman yang dilayangkan dengan wajah super tidak berdosanya, oh sial!

"Tapi Rukia…"

"Tidak ada tapi Ichigo, kalau perlu aku tidak mau tidur denganmu selamanya!"

"Apa!"

.

.

**Chappy? OMG! (Owwie Owl)**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

Kupandangi dengan bosan kamar bercat ungu cerah milik kekasihku ini, Chappy ada di mana-mana, mulai dari wallpaper Happy Chappy Space, dengan latar belakang luar angkasa dengan planet bernama Utopia tempat tinggal babi-babi berwarna hijau yang mencuri telur-telur milik Chappy –yang menurutku sangat konyol-, laptop Chappy, bed cover Chappy, guling Chappy, bantal Chappy, kursi Chappy, meja Chappy, jam dinding Chappy, boneka Chappy –dengan berbagai ukuran-, bahkan pigura yang membingkai fotoku dan Rukia ini berbentuk Chappy, astaga… aku tak percaya bisa jatuh cinta dengan maniak Chappy seperti Rukia, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depanku dan anak-anakku kelak?

"Ichigo?" kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka, aku tersenyum melihat kekasih mungilku sedang memandang gugup kearahku yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, andai ini rumahku, kamarku, dan ranjangku, mungkin sudah kuterkam dia dan kuseret ke ranjang empuk ini –yang sayangnya adalah salah satu benda yang memiliki unsur Chappy kesayangan Rukia- untuk …yah kau pasti tahu apa.

"Hmm… ada apa?" kulihat ia ragu-ragu untuk mendekat kearahku, heran saja dengan Rukia yang sedikit malu-malu denganku, sedangkan biasanya kami bahkan tak segan-segan mengumbar kemesraan di depan mata empat dan kekasihnya yang tidak ingin kuingat namanya itu, oh… atau mungkin karena Rukia gugup sebentar lagi harus membuang jauh-jauh nama Kuchiki untuk di gantikan dengan marga baru yang -menurutku- lebih baik? Tanpa sadar seringai mulai menghiasi wajahku, oh ya gadis ini akan menjadi milikku.

"I-Ichi, ada apa denganmu? Kau menakutkan!" oh astaga aku membuat gadisku ini ketakutan dengan fantasiku mengenai dirinya –walaupun ia memang harus waspada dengan apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan- uh… aku benar-benar menyesal sayangku.

"Eh… tidak Rukia, ayo kemarilah, pasti ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku'kan?" kurentangkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluknya yang mulai berjalan kearahku, harus kuakui aku kecanduan memeluknya, entahlah, rasanya begitu nyaman, bukan masalah ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, dia tetap segalanya untukku, walau kadang aku harus menahan diri untuk memukuli orang yang mengatakan bahwa bidadari mungilku ini kurang seksi, dan bahkan membanding-bandingkan Rukiaku ini dengan kekasih Ishida yang sangat berlebihan! Lihat saja, tubuh yang –menurut orang lain- sintal, tapi menurutku dia itu gendut! Walau mempunyai perut yang rata, tapi tetap saja harus memakai pakaian seukuran dengan wanita gendut lainnya, beda dengan Rukiaku yang mungil ini, dia akan sangat pas memakai apa saja, dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkannya memakai pakaian ibu hamil dalam waktu dekat ini, yah masih kupertimbangkan sih, sebenarnya sekarangpun bukan masalah bagiku dan –tentu saja- keluargaku, apalagi ayahku, dia pasti akan sangat senang, tetapi beda halnya dengan Rukia –lebih tepatnya Byakuya- yang belum menginginkan momongan, dan alasan yang paling membuat Rukia takut memiliki bayi dalam waktu dekat adalah, menyinggung Byakuya yang -menurutnya- masih terlalu muda, dan terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang paman –atau di panggil paman oleh anak kami- apalagi ia masih betah melajang, dan Rukia sangat menghormati nii-sama-nya untuk menyinggung hal sensitive seperti usia, dan status –bilang saja kalau dia memang tidak laku- setidaknya pada akhirnya ia membiarkanku untuk menikahi Rukia dalam waktu dekat, katakanlah kami masih belum menentukan tanggal.

"Kata nii-sama kita tidak boleh tinggal jauh-jauh dari sini, jadi kita harus mencari rumah di sekitar sini Ichigo, dan kata nii-sama pemilik rumah yang ada di depan sana akan menjual rumahnya pada kita, katanya ia akan pindah besok, jadi lusa kita bisa menaruh barang-barang kalau kau tidak sibuk," rahangku hampir saja jatuh ke lantai yang tertutup karpet dengan gambar Chappy and friends milik Rukia setelah mendengar penjelasan tidak berdosanya barusan, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan itu dengan sangat tidak berdosa? Aku tahu ini bukan karena Rukia yang menginginkannya, tapi kakaknya yang bodoh itu yang memang sangat menyebalkan, pasti ia yang merencanakan ini semua, menyuruh pemilik rumah di seberang rumah ini untuk pindah bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk orang sekelas Byakuya, hanya tinggal menuliskan nominal uang yang di inginkan, dan jadilah orang itu enyah dari rumah yang -mungkin- sudah bertahun-tahun ia tempati bersama keluarganya, ck… sampai kapan orang bodoh itu akan memasung gadisku ini bersamanya? Harusnya aku tahu, sejak awal Byakuya memang tidak akan pernah memberikan adiknya padaku! Oh tunggu dulu, ini tidak akan seburuk itu. Ok, jika memang itu maunya maka aku akan mengikuti permainan bodohnya itu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau si bodoh itu akan mendengar desahan Rukia setiap malam, atau erangannya di pagi hari!

"Oh, Ichi… aku punya sebuah permintaan…" kulihat si mungil ini mulai gelisah dalam pangkuanku, tubuhnya mulai bergerak-gerak tak tenang, dan ada sedikit keringat yang mulai menuruni pelipisnya. Karena tak tahan melihat kekasihku ini terus merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu –apapun itu- aku sedikit menyamankan posisi duduknya di pangkuanku, punggungku kusandarkan pada bantal raksasa yang sangat nyaman milik Rukia yang –harus kusayangkan- bertemakan Chappy in love, kemudian kurebahkan kepalanya yang berhiaskan mahkota sekelam malam ini di dadaku, oh tuhan, ini benar-benar indah, kau memberikannya padaku, dan kurasakan Rukia mulai tenang.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan Rukia…"

.

o

O

o

.

Ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang bahagia untukku, yah, seharusnya memang begitu, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini, Rukia tak meminta rumah mewah dengan segala fasilitasnya, pulau pribadi dengan panorama dan nilai infestasi tinggi, ataupun perhiasan mahal untuk di pamerkan kepada teman-temannya , bukan, bukan itu, aku tak akan pernah keberatan bila Rukia memang menginginkan semua itu, toh aku bekerja memang untuk Rukia bukan? Menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk Rukia bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku, tapi kenyataanya ia tak meminta semua itu, yang ia minta hanyalah hal sepele yang nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung, menikah di Chappy land? Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini bukan? Dan sayangnya aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya.

"Woaahh… aku tahu kau sangat mencintai si pendek itu, tapi tak kusangka kau akan menurutinya seperti ini, menikah di Chappy land? Kau membuatku malu sebagai seorang pria, jeruk!"

"Diamlah Grimmjow! Dia tidak mau menikah kalau bukan di sini! Aku sebenarnya juga tak mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat mengerikan seperti ini!" aku harus ingat bahwa kami masih di antara kerumunan tamu, jadi tak mungkin membuat suasana memalukan bagi keluargaku maupun keluarga gadis yang -kurang dari dua puluh lima menit yang lalu- telah resmi menjadi istriku.

Mataku masih mengawasi Rukia yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman wanitanya –tentu saja, kalau dia sibuk dengan pria di sana mungkin sudah kucabik-cabik bedebah yang berani mendekati Rukiaku- senyum tak pernah meninggalkan wajah cantiknya, setidaknya aku tak akan pernah menyesal sudah melakukan hal memalukan dan kekanak-kanakan ini, menikah di tempat mengerikan ini? Itu butuh perjuangan! Menyewa Chappy land itu bukan hal yang mudah, di sini adalah surganya anak-anak, dan orang-orang seperti Rukia, untung saja sang pemilik adalah kenalan ayahku dan Byakuya bodoh itu yang langsung setuju dengan permintaan Rukia –sebenarnya ayah Ishida dan beberapa kenalan Grimmjow dan Kokuto juga ikut membantu, mau bagaimana lagi, bernegosiasi dengan Urahara Kisuke bukan sesuatu yang mudah- dan teman-teman SMA kami dulu langsung mengiyakan undangan yang bahkan belum kami cetak, jangan heran kalau berita seperti ini akan menyebar dengan sangat cepat, tanyakan saja pada biang gosip milik Gin, dan Grimmjow, aku yakin berita kalau kau jatuh dari sepeda saja dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam seluruh sekolah akan tahu.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku benar-benar melakukan ini…" gumamku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya juga, bukan begitu Kurosaki?"

"Jangan ikut campur mata empat!" gertakku sedikit sebal karena si mata empat ini terus saja mengingatkanku pada kenyataan bahwa aku tak berdaya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Kyaaaa…. Rukia-chan! Sekarang giliranmu!" kembali kuarahkan pandanganku pada kerumunan gadis-gadis yang masih sibuk dengan replica Chappyclaus yang sedari tadi menjadi objek berfoto mereka, setidaknya tidak ada benda-benda potensi bahaya di sini, karena secara keseluruhan tempat ini di rancan sebagai tempat wisata anak, jadi aku tak perlu kuatir dengan keselamatan bidadari mungilku itu, tapi tetap tak mengurangi kewaspadaanku pada si mungil yang sedang berusaha menaiki punggung Chappy itu, eh… Apa!

"Rukia!" kulangkahkan kakiku setengah berlari ke kerumunan teman-teman SMA kami itu, Senna dan Nell yang menghalangi jalanku langsung kudorong ke sisi balon-balon berbentuk kepala Chappy.

"Hei! Hati-hati jeruk!" hah abaikan saja Grimmjow, yang penting sekarang adalah menurunkan Rukia, itu terlalu berbahaya, apalagi dia sedang memakai gaun yang super merepotkan.

"Rukia, ayo turun! Jangan membuatku kuatir!"

"Sebentar saja Ich-Kyaaa…"

.

o

O

o

.

"Sudah kubilang itu berbahaya'kan? Lihat sekarang kau malah terluka, lain kali kau tak boleh melakukan itu lagi Rukia!" berusaha marah seperti apapun padanya tak akan berhasil, setiap aku ingin marah atau membentaknya pasti tak akan pernah berhasil, mana mungkin aku tega melakukannya? Yah… sebenarnya aku memang tak akan pernah bisa marah pada Rukiaku, karena aku memang tidak sedang marah, aku hanya kuatir dengannya.

"Hiks… hiks… m-maaf…" lihat perbuatanmu Ichigo, dia jadi menangis, uh… maafkan aku sayang.

"Ssts… sudah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Rukia masih saja menangis di pelukanku, kami di kelilingi para tamu yang sudah beberapa lama kuabaikan, yang penting sekarang hanya Rukia, dan setelah ini kupastikan replica Chappy yang membuat Rukiaku ini cedera akan mendapatkan balasannya.

.

o

O

o

.

Yah ini dia saat-saat yang kunantikan sedari tadi, puncak dari penantianku selama bertahun-tahun, apalagi kalau bukan malam pertamaku bersama nyonya Kurosaki, tak sabar rasanya untuk membuka pintu putih di ujung lorong, menemukan bidadari mungilku, memeluknya, menciumnya, lalu apapun yang kau pikirkan akan aku lakukan di dalam sana. Tidak akan ada Byakuya, tidak akan ada oyaji, tidak akan ada kelinci bodoh bernama Chappy, yah… tidak akan ada Chappy! Yang ada hanya aku, Rukia, dan malam pertama kami. Seringaiku mulai muncul, tak kusangka lorong yang Urahara buat untuk penginapan di sebelah Chappy land tak ada apa-apanya, baru sebentar saja aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarku dan Rukia, sebentar lagi Ichigo, sebentar lag-

"Ichigo!" belum saja kusentuh knob pintu ini, tiba-tiba saja terbuka dari dalam dan Rukia langsung berhambur kedalam pelukanku, ah… apa dia sudah tidak sabar, sampai-sampai langsung menyergapku seperti ini.

"Iya… iya Rukia, aku tahu kau pasti ti-"

"Ichigo, Ichigo! Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Tempat ini sungguh mengerikan! A-aku tidak mau di sini! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Rukia histeris, untung saja kamar kami jauh dari kamar penghuni lain, kalau tidak, pastinya kami akan kedatangan manager hotel ini karena mengganggu ketenangan penghuni yang lain.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kenapa kau panik seperti ini?" entah mengapa aku jadi ikut panik dengan kondisi Rukia yang sangat ketakutan, apa di dalam ada hantu atau semacamnya?

"K-kau lihat saja sendiri Ichigo!" tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyeretku kedalam kamar.

Kukerutkan keningku, tidak ada apa-apa, seperti kamar hotel pada umumnya, hanya saja ruangan ini di sulap dengan dominasi warna putih khas kamar pengantin, yang menjadi tambahan hanya beberapa rangkaian bungan mawar putih di sudut-sudut ruangan, di meja dekat ranjang, dan di sebelah TV, selain itu tak ada yang aneh.

"Emh… tidak ada apa-apa, atau mungkin kau tak suka bunga mawarnya sayang?"

"Justru itu masalahnya Ichigo! Ini mengerikan! Di sini tidak ada Chappy!" tubuhnya bergetar seperti mau menangis, bahkan suhu tubuhnya sedikit memanas.

"Rukia sayang, ini hal yang wajar, ini kamar hotel, terang saja tidak ada Chappy di sini, sudah ya, kurasa kau kelelahan, bukankah dari pagi tadi kau sudah bermain-main dengan ribuan Chappy?" kuusap punggunya yang tak hentinya bergetar menahan tangis, rasanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta malam pertama darinya.

"Tapi Ichi, aku tidak mau di sini! Aku mau pulang! Aku tak mau kalau tak ada Chappy! Aku mau pulang!" dan pecah sudah tangis yang membuatku tak berdaya.

.

o

O

o

.

Badanku rasanya sakit semua, tidur di sofa memang sangat menyiksa, kemana sofa empuk milik keluarga Kuchiki? Ini pasti ulah Byakuya yang mengganti seluruh sofa empuk kesayangan Rukia menjadi sofa baja yang mampu meremukan tulang-tulangku, ugh… benar-benar sial! Dia pasti tahu kalau tadi malam kami akan pulang, ranjang kamar Rukia yang biasanya king size, sudah berubah menjadi single bed, sofa putih yang ada di ruang tamu, maupun di ruang keluargapun sudah tak ada bekasnya sama sekali, kelihatannya memang dia merencanakan ini semua, pasti karena sudah tahu Rukia akan menolak tidur di hotel yang tak ada Chappy kesayangannya, dan akhirnya kami memutuskan kembali kerumah, ia sudah mengganti ranjang milik Rukia untuk memisahkan kami berdua, dan mengganti sofa untuk menyiksaku yang tak ada tempat lain untuk tidur, kenapa tidak tidur di kamar tamu? Jawabannya sangat mudah, tiga kamar tamu yang biasanya baik-baik saja, kemarin tiba-tiba saja di renovasi dengan alasan disain kamar yang sudah harus di rubah, ck… yang benar saja! Tahu begini kudobrak saja pintu rumah oyaji, paling tidak kamarku masih bisa untuk dua orang, dan sofa di sana masih empuk tak seperti sofa baru milik Byakuya.

"Ichi, kau sudah bangun?" kulihat Rukia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk Chappy seasons seri Piglantis yang jatuh hanya sampai setengah paha berwarna biru laut, bergambar babi hijau dengan ekor duyung di kepalanya sedang membawa trisula ala neptunus. Rambut hitamnya masih basah, dan tercium seperti anggur, harum dan memabukan, berpikir cepat Ichigo! Byakuya masih sibuk dengan pohon bonsainya di halaman belakang, pelayan masih sibuk di dapur, dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk membereskan ruangan ini, Rukia ada dalam jangkauanmu, ada tiga pintu dan dua lorong sepi, satu-satunya pintu yang terbuka hanya pintu kamar mandi, lorong ke dua mengarah ke kamar Rukia, tapi kau harus melewati kamar milik si bodoh itu, tidak ada waktu, kemungkinan kamar Byakuya sedang di bereskan sangat besar, di kamar mandi? Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, ok, kesimpulannya, kesempatan emas ini tidak boleh disia-siakan, seret Rukia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, kunci pintu dan lakukan apapun yang ada di dalam kepalamu, sempurna!

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa, kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali, biar saja aku kena kutuk oleh Rukia karena melakukan yang pertama di kamar mandi, cepat atau lambat kami akan melakukannya di tempat itu juga'kan? Langsung saja kupeluk tubuh mungil yang masih sedikit lembab sehabis mandi, handuk yang sedang melilit tubunya sangat lembut, jangan heran karena yang seperti ini memang dibuat untuk anak-anak, bicara tentang anak-anak, aku jadi tak sabar untuk memiliki anak, berapa yang harus Rukia lahirkan untuk menyempurnakan hari-hari indah kami? anak kembar? Tiga anak laki-laki? Lima? Atau sebelas agar kami dapat membentuk tim sepak bola sendiri, aku jadi pelatihnya, dan Rukia akan menjadi managernya? Oh tidak-tidak, aku tak akan pernah tega membiarkan Rukia melahirkan sampai sebelas anak, Rukia mungilku pasti akan kesakitan, dan aku tak mau menyakiti bidadari mungilku ini.

Kuciumi wajahnya dari kening hingga bibirnya, kulahap dengan rakus bibir tipis dan lembut ini, Rukia terus menggeliat dalam pelukanku, menambah percikan api gairah diantar kami berdua, tangan mungilnya begitu kuat mencengkeram piyama hijau tua yang sedang kupakai, aku yakin dua kancing atasnya sudah terbuka karena sekarang dadaku tertusuk-tusuk kuku Rukia yang cukup panjang, sakit memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di bibir mungilnya yang mulai berdarah, kurasa aku terlalu keras sampai cairan beraroma besi itu mengalir di antara bibir kami, tanganku terus mengelus pinggang dan punggungnya, hampir saja handuk yang tak seberapa besar ini lepas, tiba-tiba pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan halaman belakang terbuka, dan sudah bisa di tebak siapa yang membuka pintu itu bukan?

"Kurosaki!" Salahkan kecerobohanku yang melewatkan bagian menyeret Rukia kembali ke kamar mandi.

.

o

O

o

.

"Apa kita perlu membawa semua barang-barang ini Rukia?" belum pulih dari pegal karena tidur di sofa baru Byakuya, sekarang aku harus membawa barang-barang berlabel Chappy milik Rukia, hanya berjalan ke seberang rumah ini saja, bukan masalah sebenarnya, tapi kenapa rumah baru kami yang harusnya berisikan barang-barang yang memang kami butuhkan harus tercemar dengan Chappy? Seharusnya barang-barang ini di tinggal saja di rumah si bodoh Byakuya.

"Tentu saja Ichi, aku tak mau meninggalkan Chappy, lagi pula rumah ini terlalu luas untuk ditinggali dua orang, kau sendiri yang ingin kita tinggal berdua tanpa pelayan bukan?" memang aku menginginkan hanya tinggal berdua bersama Rukia, tapi kenapa Chappy juga di bawa-bawa?

Ada beberapa orang di jalan ini, tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak heran melihat kami membawa barang-barang aneh ini, sepertinya mereka memang sudah terbiasa melihat Rukia ataupun Byakuya membawa Chappy, lagi pula akulah penghuni baru di sini.

Setelah pintu putih ini dibuka aku langsung berhambur ke sofa terdekat, ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sangat pegal ini, belum saja memulai malam pertamaku dengan Rukia, sudah harus tidur di sofa baja, melalui sarapan penuh penyiksaan dari Byakuya, sekarang harus tinggal serumah dengan kelinci bodoh kesayangan Rukia, baru saja pintu mau di tutup, Byakuya langsung muncul di ambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar dengan kain putih yang menutup bagian depan kotak, Rukia yang melihat nii-sama-nya tentu saja langsung senang, padahal belum lima menit kami pergi dari rumah bodoh Byakuya, tapi ia langsung menyusul adiknya kemari, hah… acuhkan saja, biasanya kalau Rukia dan Byakuya sudah bersama, ujung-ujungnya pasti minum teh di halaman belakang.

"Kyaaa~ nii-sama, apakah ini untukku?" baru saja menemukan posisi yang cukup nyaman untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjerit kesenangan dengan sesuatu –apapun itu- yang dibawa oleh Byakuya, mau tak mau aku harus melihatnya, jangan sampai ini adalah barang-barang Chappy atau semacamnya.

"Hwaaa! Singkirkan benda itu!" ini mimpi buruk!

"Ichi, ini bukan benda! Ini kelinci yang lucu! Nii-sama sangat baik karena mau memberikanku kelinci putih ini! Sudah lama aku memang menginginkan kelinci ini!" licik! Kenapa baru sekarang Rukia mendapatkan benda berbulu menjijikan yang bisa melompat-lompat itu? Kenapa justru setelah menikah denganku? Dia pasti ingin meberikan pengalih perhatian pada Rukia, supaya bidadari mungilku itu mengacuhkanku, sialan Byakuya!

.

o

O

o

.

Sudah dua hari aku harus bersabar menghadapi Rukia yang mulai sibuk dengan kekasih barunya, kalau kau menyebutkan semua nama pria yang ada di dalam kepalamu, maka semua yang kau pikirkan adalah salah, Rukia tidak tertarik dengan sederet nama pria tampan yang sedang kau pikirkan, bahkan namaku yang sedang menduduki peringkat nomer satu di daftar pria paling keren saja ia acuhkan, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan peliharaan barunya, ini semua gara-gara bujang sial yang menghuni rumah di depan rumah kami, bahkan untuk mengetahui apa saja yang kami berdua lakukan, si bodoh itu memindahkan kamarnya ke kamar Rukia yang menghadap langsung pada kamar kami di lantai dua, mau sampai kapan aku harus berpuasa seperti ini?

Kurasa Byakuya dan Chappy adalah kolaborasi yang cocok untuk menerima ribuan kata kotor yang siap meluncur dari mulutku.

.

o

O

o

.

Tbc

Iya-iya sya tau sya salah karena udah bikin tunggakan fic gaje sya nambah banyak, habis mau ngelanjutin yang lama juga buntu habis kena semprot guru yang udah sepuh, nggak tau knapa klo kena marah orang tua itu rasanya nggak ngilang" di ati, serius deh, ampe sekarang sya msih kepikiran sama itu guru *galau

Soal fic ini tenang aja, selama liburan semester ini sya tuntasin deh (insyaallah), lagian ini Cuma 2 ato 3 chap (dan usaha sya buat bikin oneshoot ternyata gatot –mungkin lain kali-), Cuma selingan buat fic sya yang baru yang belum sempat sya update gegara masalah tadi *curcol

Tapi sya usahain deh bakal update di liburan ini juga, yah kalo ada yang nugguin sih, liat kewarasan sya juga kapan baliknya *depresi

Udah pada tau'kan yang sya maksud Happy Chappy Space, sama Piglantis? Yups! Itu Angry Birds Space sama, Angry Birds Seasons XD *3 bulan ini lagi demen sama Angry Birds, sayang yang masih waras Cuma yang Seasons, sedangkan yang Classic, Space, sama Rio udah enyah dari lappy sya gegara bikin emosi #plak *pke password sih, jadi geregetan deh. *curcol part 2

Itu sebenernya slenehan otak yang lagi gak waras punya saya yang ngrubah 'ANGRY jadi HAPPY' maksudnya byar sya nggak keinget guru yang bikin sya dalam mode 'kurang waras' nggak marah-marah terus sma sya *kepikiran terus

Jadi reader plis bantu sya buat balik ke mode normal lagi dengan memberikan repiu ato bingkisan sebelum lebaran(?) #plak XD

Biasanya klo liat repiu sya jadi ktawa" sendiri (dasar gila), paling gak bisa nenangin pikiran sya yang error selama beberapa hari ini -2 minggu ini-

Setelah saya baca ulang ternyata tema yang saya angkat koq mirip fic punya Hiru ya? Apa karna saya emang udah kangen banget sama itu author yg doyan selingkuh sama game-nya, daripada ngurus fic"nya? Adakah yang setuju dengan saya, silahkan protes di kotak repiu, ntar biar orang yg saya maksud bisa baca di sana *bukan maksud plagiat lho ya, emang di sini hampir mirip, tapi serius deh, ini ide saya soal penderitaan ichigo karena harus tersaingi sama bola berbulu bernama chappy, tpi kalo masih ada yang mau nge flame juga gak apa-apa sih, itung-itung nambah repiu ahahaha *licik XP

So, repiu plis!


	2. Chapter 2

Sinar matahari, pasir putih, ombak jernih, semangka segar, dan yang paling penting ada si mungil berbalutkan bikiniberwarna merah –yang menurutku- super seksi di sini ehehehe, stop pikiran kotormu Ichigo! Ini pantai! Tempat umum dengan pengunjung berbagai usia, tak sepantasnya kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak tantang si mungil yang mulai melapisi kulit putih pucatnya dengan sunblock.

"Mau kubantu Rukia?" bisikku sedikit manja di lehernya, tubuh mungilnya sedikit gemetar karena hembusah hangat nafasku.

"Eh…eh Ichi, jangan menggodaku terus! Aku malu…" tubuhnya menggeliat resah dalam pelukanku, tangan kananku yang semula mengunci pergerakannya mulai mengambil sunblock dari tangan si mungil yang sedikit gemetar, ck… Rukia yang malang, kami sudah menikah, tapi ia masih saja malu-malu seperti ketika kami masih sekolah dulu.

Tanganku yang sudah kulumuri dengan sunblock langsung menuju kearah perutnya yang ramping, perlahan-lahan kuusap perut yang kelak akan mengandung benih cintaku pada gadis yang ada dalam pelukanku ini, gerakan perlahan yang melukiskan sensualitas hubungan kami yang sedikit polos –dari Rukia-, tanganku perlahan mulai bergerak keatas menuju daerah sensitive yang -naasnya- belum terjamah olehku, dari suhu tubuh gadis mungilku ini dapat kupastikan wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat karena jari-jariku menyusup masuk ke balik kain tipis yang sedang Rukia kenakan ini, tanganku mulai merambah gundukan mungil, halus, dan kenyal ini, bahkan sampai puncaknya, jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Sedikit kuremas gundukan daging mungil yang sangat pas di tanganku ini, ia sedikit mendesah merasakan sensasi yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kembali bergetar saat kumainkan puncak gundukan mungil miliknya, karena sudah tak sabar dengan permainan kecil kami ini, kubalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahku, wajah cantiknya memerah karena rangsangan yang kuberikan tadi, bikini merah yang ia kenakan sudah sangat berantakan, bahkan nyaris memperlihatkan setengah dari dada mungilnya, kuulurkan tanganku ke balik lehernya untuk melepas kaitan pakaian renang super seksi ini, sampai kurasakan kepalaku terhantam sesuatu dari belakang. Rukia yang semula dalam keadaan sedikit linglung langsung memperbaiki tampilannya yang sedikit terkena badai, karena sangat kesal, langsung saja kuarahkan pandanganku mencari siapa yang berani memukulku tadi, dan langsung kutemukan anak-anak yang sedang menatap kearahku, kualihkan pandanganku untuk mencari benda yang baru saja mengenai kepalaku ini, dan yang kutemukan adalah sebuah bola voli yang tentu saja jangan tanya seberapa keras benda bulat putih itu. Kupungut bola nista yang mengingatkanku dengan warna bulu Chappy, dan saat kuhampiri anak-anak itu melihatku sedikit takut, baguslah kalau mereka sadar bahwa mereka akan kena marah, oh tentu saja, mereka layak mendapatkannya, karena sudah merusak momen indahku dan Rukia. Tapi kemudian ada seorang anak berambut merah yang mulai berjalan kearahku.

"Ah, maaf atas bola itu paman, dan terima kasih telah mengambilkan bola kami," katanya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, ck… tidak semudah itu bocah!

"Kau!" geramku pada mereka yang langsung memekik dan membuat telingaku tuli seketika.

"Kyaaa… paman ini mau memukulku! Tolong!" teriak si rambut merah itu membuat telingaku bertambah sakit, kemana rasa percaya dirinya tadi?

"Hei kau! Paman jahat berkepala durian berwarna jeruk!" empat urat kemarahan langsung muncul karena mendengar perkataan yang sangat tidak elit barusan, apa dia bilang? Siapa yang berani mengataiku seperti itu barusan? Saat berbalik arah rahangku hampir saja jatuh ke pasir putih yang indah ini, ternyata yang kulihat adalah,

"Kyaaa… Chappymoon!" triak Rukia dan anak-anak nakal itu begitu histeris. Apa? Kelinci putih raksasa yang –lebih tinggi dari Rukia, sedang mengenakan seragam pelaut berwarna putih biru, sambil membawa semacam tongkat berwarna emas- sangat aneh. Kulihat Rukia dan gerombolan anak nakal itu secara bergantian, mereka tampak senang, bahkan Rukia yang mengidap Chappy holic langsung berbinar-binar dan kelihatan menahan diri untuk berlari memeluk Chappy berpenampilan aneh ini, kuputar bola mataku bosan.

"Dengan kekuatan bulan, demi kemurnian cinta dan jiwa-jiwa yang penuh harapan, kujadikan kau, perjaka seumur hidup!"

"Apa!"

**.**

**.**

**Chappy? OMG! (Owwie Owl)**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, dll. (copas dari Hiru XD)**

**.**

**.**

"Hwaaaaaaaa!"

"Hei jeruk! Kau ini kenapa? Sudah tidur sembarangan, sekarang malah berteriak!" kulirik dengan garang Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahku, ah… untung hanya mimpi, itu tadi mimpi yang sangat buruk! Aku tak mungkin jadi perjaka seumur hidup'kan? Tidak mungki hal mengerikan seperti itu menimpa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tampan ini, ck… ini semua pasti efek menonton Happy Chappy Seasons seri Piglantis dan Mooncake Festival bersama Rukia tadi malam, salahkan bujang sial yang Rukia panggil 'nii-sama' yang kemarin tiba-tiba datang memberikan kami dua DVD Happy Chappy Seasonsyang baru keluar bulan depan, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan barang yang belum keluar? Tanyakan pada buku cek dan tinta yang selalu menemani bujang sial itu kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Tak biasanya lemas seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan karena gulat dengan istri mungilmu itu ya?" setelah Ashido mengatakan hal sensitive seperti itu, Grimmjow dan Renji mendekatkan diri mereka kapadaku, seperti meminta penjelasan yang lebih kronologis, sedangkan Ishida masih sibuk melahap makan siangnya, tak begitu tertarik dengan topik yang di cetuskan Ashido barusan, ya… ini memang jam makan siang, dan kelihatannya si jenius ini lebih memilih 'sesuatu' yang bermanfaat ketimbang bergosip ria barsama teman-temanya soal kehidupan pribadi.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya punya istri tidak seksi seperti si pendek itu?" sembur Grimmjow tanpa basa basi.

"Sudah kukatan dia itu seksi Grimm! Awas sekali lagi kau mengatakan Rukia tidak seksi!" tentu saja aku akan membela istri mungilku itu, Rukia itu gadis termanis, tercantik, teramah, terbaik, terseksi, dan–apapun hal baik yang sedang ada di dalam pikiranmu- yang pernah kutemui.

"Bagaimana rasanya malam pertamamu Ichigo?" kini giliran Renji yang mengajukan pertanyaan paling sensitive yang sedang kualami, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka? Menjawab 'aku belum melakukan apapun' dan pasti detik berikutnya merekan akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mentertawakanku yang tak berdaya di hadapan Rukia yang masih di kawal bujang sial, dan bola bulu yang bisa melompat-lompat, memalukan!

"Kenapa kau diam saja Kurosaki? Jangan-jangan kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali?" tebak Ishida tepat sasaran, aku yang sedang asyik meminum jus jerukpun harus pasrah karena menyemburkan jus sewarna rambutku yang baru saja kuminum dengan sangat tidak elitnya, kalau hanya lewat mulut sih bukan masalah, tapi aku barusan juga menyemburkannya lewat hidung! Ouch… sial!

Kupandangi wajah teman-temanku ini satu-persatu, tak ada reaksi yang berarti, malah kulihat mereka hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Yah… yah… aku tidak terkejut, pasti kau memang belum bisa menyentuhnya, aku pesimis kau bisa menyentuh si pendek itu kalau kau belum mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu Ichigo," kata Grimmjow sok bijak, dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari teman-temanku yang lainnya, mereka seakan tak tertarik lagi dengan topik pembicaraan ini, dan kembali ke makan siang masing-masing. Sedangkan aku? Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam.

"Rukia tidak mau kalau harus menginap di hotel, karena di sana tidak ada Chappy kesukaannya, jadi kurasa akan sia-sia kalau mengambil cuti yang berakhir dengan sia-sia pula." Suasana hening sejenak setelah aku mengatakan hal yang memalukan dengan tampang tidak berdosa, mau bagaimana lagi, memang itu kenyataannya, mereka juga tahu sendiri kalau Rukia mungilku itu sudah kecanduan Chappy sejak lama, bahkan jauh sebelum bertemu denganku, Chappy adalah cinta pertamanya, dan aku tak dapat berdebat dengan kenyataan yang satu itu. Hening, tidak lama… hanya sepersekian detik karena yang kudengar berikutnya adalah suara tawa mereka sampai terpingkal-pingkal, Grimmjow dan Renji bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai sedangkan Ishida berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak merusak image coolnya, sialan Chappy!

.

o

O

o

.

Lorong rumah sakit sudah mulai sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa perawat yang sedang asyik bergosip di ujung persimpangan lorong dekat kantin, keluarga pasien juga nampaknya sudah pulang atau memilih menunggui di dalam ruangan, sepi dan sedikit membuatku merinding, bukan takut, hanya saja suasana seperti ini malah mengingatkanku dengan film Happy Chappy Seasons seri Ham'O'Ween yang Rukia beli dua hari lalu, mungkin karena malam semakin larut makanya udara juga semakin dingin di sini –efek dari pendingin ruangan tidak di hitung-, dan juga lampu yang sedikit berkedip-kedip di atas pintu tangga darurat.

Acuhkan saja, sudah waktunya untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan bidadari kesayanganku di rumah, dan -mungkin- malam ini aku bisa menyentuhnya, awh! Ide bagus! Kupercepat langkah kakiku melalui lorong ruang rawat VIP ini dengan tetap menjaga gesekan antara sepatu kulitku ini dengan lantai licin berwarna putih pucat senada dengan dinding yang tertempel beberapa poster kesehatan. Tapi kakiku tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat melewati kamat bernomor 606 ini, wajahku berubah sedikit pucat dengan apa yang kulihat di balik pintu berbahan kayu mahoni -terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan di sini. Ini mengerikan! Bukan, bukan karena aku melihat hantu atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu, tapi karena aku melihat Byakuya sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang rawat dengan Rukia di sampingnya, ya itu Rukia! Bidadari kesayanganku sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan selang infuse dan alat bantu pernafasan di sana, dan Byakuya tidak memberitahuku? Aku suaminya dasar sial! Gusar, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, aku tahu Byakuya tidak menyukaiku, tapi apakah ia harus mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa aku ini adalah suami dari adiknya, dan sekarang dalam keadaan seperti ini ia juga tak memberi toleransi kepadaku untuk menjaga belahan jiwaku sendiri? Tanpa memperdulikan lagi makna kata tatakrama, langsung saja kuterobos pintu mahoni yang menghalangiku dari Rukiaku dan kakaknya yang brengsek itu, Byakuya langsung berbalik saat mendengar decitan pelan pintu yang baru saja kubuka dengan kasar, ia nampak sangat lelah, dan sedikit heran dengan tingkahku barusan, tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku melangkah kearahnya dengan sangat marah, kucengkeram kerah kemejanya yang sedikit kusut –tak seperti biasanya- di sana-sini, ia semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi aku tak perduli, tatapan matanya sekarang terlihat sedikit marah dan tersinggung, harusnya aku yang menatapnya seperti itu, dan aku tak akan mau kalah dengannya kali ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Kurosaki?" suara datarnya malah semakin membuatku bertambah kesal padanya, ada apa katanya? Tak tahukan dia bahwa kemarahanku sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ada apa katamu? Rukia masuk rumah sakit, dan kau tak memberitahuku sebagai suaminya?" kataku sedikit mengeram pada seseorang yang –dengan terpaksa- kuakui sebagai kakak iparku. Ia kembali memperdalam kerutan di keningnya, dan sekrang aku yakin kerutanku bahkan tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan miliknya sekarang ini.

"Rukia masuk rumah sakit? Kamar nomer berapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" kali ini kerutannya bergantikan dengan raut wajah kuatir, masih dengan mencengkeram kerahnya aku menunjuk ranjang di belakangnya dan sedikit menggeram.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia!" ia tiba-tiba saja kembali berekspresi dingin dan entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, kulepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah bajunya, dan mulai mundur dua langkah kearah kiri semakin mendekati ranjang, kulirik sekilas wanita yang sedang terbaring itu, sekilas memang sangat mirip dengan Rukia, tapi jika kuamati lagi, ternyata bukan! Lalu siapa wanita ini? Orang tua Rukia sudah meninggal saat ia masih berumur delapan tahun, setahun sebelum bertemu denganku, lalu siapa wanita ini? Apa aku salah mengenali seseorang, dan lagi-

"KurosakiIchigo!" aku dalam masalah besar!

.

o

O

o

.

"Eh… Ichi, kau baru pulang?baru saja aku akan menelepon Ishida-san untuk menanyakanmu, tidak biasanya kau pulang terlambat, aku jadi kuatir, eh dahimu kenapa Ichigo?" tanganmungilnya menyentuh plester yang menutupi luka memar yang diciptakan dengan tidak indah oleh Byakuya, dia menendangku keluar kamar rawat itu dengan sangat tidak elitnya, sampai kepalaku terbentur dengan dinding, untung saja saat itu lorong sangat sepi, jadi aku tak akan terlalu malu karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh bujang sial tak tahu diri itu, aku bekerja di sana, dan bisa-bisanya dia memperlakukanku seperti itu!

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Byakuya di rumah sakit Rukia, makanya tadi aku sedikit terlambat, apa kau sudah makan?" kataku sambil melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, TV di ruang tengah masih menyala, menandakan Rukia menungguku sambil menonton sesuatu yang aku yakin bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukku, dan benar saja, saat melewati ruang santai yang biasa kugunakan bersantai bersama bidadari mungilku itu, yang kulihat adalah DVD yang berserakan di meja depan sofa coklat ini, jika kau menebak DVD apa saja yang ada di atas meja dengan deretan seri dari Happy Chappy Seasons, maka kau benar, ada Summer Pignic, Easter Eggs, Go Green-Get Lucky, Hogs And Kisses, Seasons Greendings, dan Trick or Treat, apa Rukia sudah menonton ini semua? DVD dengan judul-judul aneh yang membuat kepalaku pusing untuk mencari tahu apa arti nama-nama yang diberikan secara tidak elit kepada bola-bola berbulu yang bisa melompat-lompat itu? Cocok sekali dengan Chappy yang sangat tidak jelas itu.

"Sudah, tadi nii-sama membawakanku sushi, tadi juga kusimpankan untukmu Ichigo, apa kau mau makan sekarang?" kata Rukia yang baru kembali setelah menggantung mantelku, Byakuya membawakan sushi? Perutku langsung mual.

"Tidak, tidak usah Rukia, kurasa aku masih kenyang," dustaku.

"Ok, kalau begitu kau mandi saja Ichigo, setelah itu kita nonton Happy Chappy Seasons bersama-sama nii-sama tadi juga memberikanku tiga DVD ini!" tunjuknya pada meja yang langsung kutatap dengan horror, astaga, malam ini adalah malam yang panjang.

.

o

O

o

.

"Ichigo, jangan lupa caChappykrunch di sebelah sana! Aku mau melihat-lihatChappy jump, Kamichama Chappy, NakaChappy, Tokyo ChappyChappy, dan Magical Chap-py dulu!"

"Jangan jauh-jauh Rukia!"

"Iya!"

Berbelanja! Argh… aku hanya ingin liburan yang tenang, hanya ada aku, Rukia, dan duduk santai di halaman belakang rumah yang Rukia rawat dengan sangat baik, tak kusangka Rukiaku yang biasanya sangat sibuk dengan dunianya tentang Chappy bisa menjadi seorang 'normal' akhir-akhir ini, ia sudah mau memasak, berkebun, dan mengurus rumah selayaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga, tapi tetap saja setelah malam tiba bujang sial yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya akan datang dan merusak segalanya, si bodoh itu akan beralasan ingin mengajak Rukia menonton Happy Chappy Seasons yang akan di serialkan di TV aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau setiap malam harus menemani Rukia menonton Chappy di salah satu stasiun TV, ck… benar kata Grimm mungkin aku harus mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu, atau setidaknya menjauhkan Rukia dari Byakuya –yang memperkuat sindrom Chappy holic milik Rukia-.

"Kyaaa… ibu lihat ada baju Happy Chappy Seasons seri Wreck The Halls! Sangat keren~" anak laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dariku berteriak sangat nyaring dan langsung memeluk manekin yang sedang mengenakan salah satu seri dari Happy Chappy Seasons, dan sesuatu dari anak berambut coklat itu mengingatkanku pada Rukia, tunggu, kurasa ini bisa dicoba! Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja kuambil ponsel dari saku celanaku, kulirik Rukia yang masih asyik melihat-lihat deretan manga bulan ini, setelah mencari nama yang kuinginkan, langsung saja kutekan 'call'

"Ishida, kau masih menyimpan peralatan jahitmu? Aku butuh bantuan…"

.

o

O

o

.

Entah aku ini bodoh atau memang sudah benar-benar masuk dalam daftar pria frustasi, sampai-sampai mengikuti saran Grimm untuk mengambil cuti, tapi ini benar-benar mendesak, aku tak mau menjadi perjaka tua, apalagi perjaka seumur hidup seperti mimpi aneh tentang Chappymoon, tidak, itu hanya mimpi, tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan! Tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya, seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk merubah status dari seorang perjaka menjadi seorang pria, yah… harusnya tak perlu sampai seminggu, sebentar lagi, hanya harus menunggu Urahara-san memberikan kami kunci kamar yang sudah kusewa dua hari lalu, tapi dimana pria mesum yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas itu? Dia bahkan membuat Rukiaku kepanasan menunggu di sini –sebenarnya bukan masalah, karena Rukia sedang bermain dengan kelinci peliharaan keponakan Urahara-san.

"Wah Ururu, jangan main di situ, kau tidak lihat Rukia-san kepanasan? Ayo masuk!" ini dia orang yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggu, "wah maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama Kurosaki-san, ini dia kunci kamarnya, nah… selamat bersenang-senang~ ayo Ururu kita pergi~" dan kutarik Rukia masuk ke kamar, kopornya yang berisi barang-barang Chappy sengaja kutinggalkan di luar, kalau hilang aku bisa menggantikannya dengan yang baru, yang penting sekarang adalah percobaan rencana yang sudah kusiapkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, ya, ini harus berhasil atau aku akan menjadi perjaka tua, karena aku yakin Rukia akan marah padaku karena meninggalkan Chappy kesayangannya di luar begitu saja, dan benar saja, ia sudah mulai tampak gelisah saat menyadari kopor berwarna ungu miliknya tak ada di ruangan ini.

"Ichi, mana koporku? Tadi kau membawanya kemari'kan?" saat ia menuju kearahku yang masih berada di depan pintu, langsung saja kugendong bidadari mungilku ini menuju ranjang putih di dekat jendela yang masih tertutup tirai coklat.

"Ichi, di mana koporku? Kita harus mencarinya Ichi, boneka Chappyku ada di dalam," ia terus menggeliat dalam gendonganku, kali ini saja Ichigo, kali ini saja kau harus egois, ini demi masa depan keluarga Kurosaki, dan kau harus bersikap tegas kali ini, kali ini saja Rukia, aku minta maaf.

"Ichi, kumohon…" oh astaga, betapa tega diriku yang telah membuat Rukia berkaca-kaca, tapi, tidak! Tegaslah Ichigo!

"Ruki, Chappy ada di sini, kau tenang saja," kataku sambil menurunkannya, wajahnya yang hampir menangis berubah cerah kembali.

"Benarkah? Di mana?" kuturunkan celana jeansku, dan sungguh, ini memalukan tapi aku memang harus melakukan ini, "kyaaa Chappy!" Rukia yang awalnya duduk langsung saja menerjangku dan memeluk pinggangku hingga kami berdua terjatuh ke ranjang, jeans yang semula hanya kuturunkan hingga lutut, sekarang terlepas dengan sempurna dan jatuh di karpet coklat dengan motif bebatuan, Rukia semakin kencang memeluk -ehm- juniorku, dan bahkan mengusap-usapkan pipinya dengan gemas, seperti ketika mengusap-usapkan pipinya dengan boneka Chappy, yah tebakanmu benar, aku sedang mengenakan CD bergambar Chappy yang di buat oleh Ishida, licik memang, tapi ini benar-benar mendesak, bahkan sudah mengeras, ck sial, begitu mudahnya aku terangsang bila sudah bersentuhan dengan Rukia, dan kurasa Rukia sudah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan –memeluk bagian yang luar biasa berbahaya- aku menyeringai, saat dengan gugup ia mengangkat wajahnya karena merasa mendapatkan tusukan dari 'mainan' yang sedang asyik ia peluk, tentu saja, 'mainan' yang semula empuk menggemaskan itu, tiba-tiba mengeras dan sedikit memberontak ingin mendobrak pemisah antara aku dan Rukia itu. Wajahnya semakin gugup sadar bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menanamkan Chappy-Chappy mungil kedalam dirinya, dan Sembilan bulan kemudian, Rukiaku tercinta ini tak perlu repot dengan segala macam Chappy miliknya, karena ia akan mulai repot dengan buah cinta kami. Dan akhirnya aku harus mengakui, bahwa Chappy tidak seburuk itu.

.

o

O

o

.

**~End~**

Dan akhirnya berakhir dengan kegajean tingkat dewa XD #plak **ada beberapa bagian yang hilang (**lbih tpatnya sya belom sempet nulis, pdahal idenya udah ngedumel d otak sya**)**, tapi karena sya bikin ini super kilat, hanya 1 malam dan harus berakhir sebelum liburan sya abis, nggak puas bgt~~ o bner" gaje + maksa bgt buat end, pdahal emang ini belom selesei tpi udah d kejar wktu, jdi bginilah hasilnya, sngat kurang maksimalllll arrghhh… *frustasi *nggak sempet baca ulang, jdi mohon maaf klo typonya tbah bnyk DX

Sya sih pengen ada IchiRuki yg baru ktemu, jdi biar memperjelas klo Rukia emg lbih cinta sma Chappy dripada Ichigo, byar Ichi makin frustasi, tpi krna janji sya buat nylesein fic ini d masa liburan (liburan sya udah abis minggu ini *tidaaakkkk -frustasi-), jadi sya Cuma nulis smpe sini, inipun belum maksimal sya rasa *belom puas*, soalnya mang sya lgi bnyak masalah, tpi sya msih prinsip, janji adalah hutang, jdi sya gk mau berhutang, soalnya klo sya mati dan hutang sya blom lunas, sya bisa pnasaran d fbi ntar XDD #plak *umur mnusia syapa yg tahu? *was was #plak jdi mungkin awal-awalan IchiRuki ktemu bkan sya bkin squel, ato d chap tiga sbagai bonus chap, eh tpi gak tw juga deh, ada yg mau baca ato gak, lagian chap ini aja udah garing ring ring *depresi* tpi klo emg responnya positip, sya bkalan usahain *nggak janji lho y~ *gak mau brutang soalnya XDD #plak

Yak bales repiu dulu~ makasih yg sbesar"nya buat yg udah mau repiu fic gaje sya ini~

**Kimekiza**: awkwkwk trima kasih repiunya~ geregetan? Gimana Ichigo coba klo kmu aja bisa gregetan kyak gitu~ ya d update dunk~ sya juga nungguin fic kmu lho~~ XDD repiu lagi ya~

**Corvusraven**: iya deh byakun sma kmu aja~ awkwkwk asal jngan Ichigonya yg kmu minta~ soalnya Ichi itu punya Ruki~~ XDD repiu lagi ya~

**Miisakura**: rencana sih maunya Cuma 2-3 chap, dan taraaaa~ beginilah hasilnya~ *buagh XD habis Chappy unyu unyu sih, makanya Ruki lebih sayang sama Chappy~~ XDD repiu lagi ya~

**Shizuku Kamae**: sya suka sma Ichigo yg punya sifat kyak gitu sih~ karena kecintaankyuu pada Rukia makanya sifat yg 1 itu sya tonjolin~ XDD sbenernya sya pengen critain juga awal-awal IchiRuki ketemu, tpi liat ntar aja deh, kan wktu awal ktemupun Rukia udah syang bgt sma Chappy, mkanya ampe skarang Ichi masih kalah sma Chappy~ XD *plak hu'uh sya udah agak waras, makanya sya update~ XD *klo blom, sya mah gk mau ngapa"in XD fic yg lain? Yg mna y? *pura-pura amnesia XD repiu lagi ya~~

**Kinkyo Sou**: klo Rukia gk parah ntar critanya gk jalan dunk kin-san~ XDD dengan adanya chap 2 ini bisa d bilang klo sya gk nelantarin dunk~~~ XDD fic yg lain? Yg mna y? *pura-pura amnesia XD repiu lagi ya~~

**Utgard Loki15 yg ngaku" jadi mbah Hiru**: ini jelek dan mirip! Ficmu jauh lebih bgus! Dan soal slingkuhanmu, sya masih super duper benci sma wahai orang yg ngaku" jadi mbah Hiru~ (kcuali angry birds XD) cpet sembuh ya~ walau kau bukan mbah Hiru yg asli~~ XDD #plak repiu lagi ya~~

**Voidy**:awkwkw makasih udah mau repiu voidy-san~` awkwkwk sya suka bgt klo Ichi mnderita, abis kbanyakan d sini pda suka bkin Ruki mnderita, pdahal Ruki yg imut-imut itu'kan gk slah apa-apa, tpi sringnya d duakan hikz hikz hikz jdi skarang gntian Ichi yg sya siksa bwahahahah #plak soal humor itu mungkin kbetulan aja muncul soalnya sya gk masang humor lho~ *nunjuk" kotak genre* soalnya emg gk ada bkat humor XD *humor sih udah d pegang mbah hiru* yadeh ntar d coba bahasa yg lbih gamblang blang blang XD repiu lagi ya~~ XD

**Curio Cherry**: oh nooo~`~ q tak mesuuum~~~ #plak XD mblenger? Awkwkwk yo ojo akih-akih leh~~ XDD karena beberapa hal, jdi fic ini Cuma nrempet-nyrempet doank~ no lemon XDDD #plak iya nih, sya masih gimana gitu, sya tw tujuannya baik, tpi gk bgitu juga caranya… *mewek repiu lagi ya~~

**Achika Yue:** awkwkwk makanya jngan d FNI mulu, FBI juga perlu perhatian nih, masa makin lama makin sepi aja, palagi pada lari k FNI sma k FBE duhh… rasanya gimana gitu, ficnya Yue-san juga jngan lupa d update y~ d tunggu XD *ngancem balik XDD repiu lagi ya~

**Miwa:** ini udah bisa d bilang update kilat gak? XDD #plak lama gini` koq kilat XDD For you? Yg mna ya? *pura-pura amnesia XDD #plak repiu lagi ya~~ XD

**Guest:** ini sudah sya ksih warning, makasih udah d ingetin, repiu lagi ya~ `XD

**Silver Andante**: awkwkwkwk bagi senpai yg polos kyak Yuki sya ksih fic M no lemon, tpi msih dikit nyrempet" gitu XD #plak sking sebelnya krna d ksih password sya hapus deh XD #plak hu'uh apapun alasannya sya udah usaha lupain, repiu lagi ya~~

**Heniwa:** perjuangannya sudah mendapatkan hasil koq XDD sya juga suka Ichigo menderita awkwkwk #plak repiu lagi ya~

**Akihisa Pyon:** makasih udah mau ktawa XDD tidaaaakkk~~~ jngan pangil dirikyu senpaii 3 paggil oda ajah jngan ada embel-embel sperti itu *pundung jngan lupa repiu lgi ya~

**Guest:** ini sudah di lanjut~` repiu lagi ya~ XD

**Cim-jee: **wah jee curang bkin fic baru yg bkin sya jungkir balik DX #plak Rukia-chan kita kan memang manja jee~ XD #plak itu jngan garuk-garuk kpala trus, ntar rambutnya rontok #plak *penderita rambut rontok curcol XDD dan sya gk masang humor lho jee~ silahkan d cek saja d genre yg sya masukan, malahan ntar mau sya tambah sama family, XDD dan sya sudah datangkan Chappymoon yg kita ciptakan dengan gajenya bwahahah #plak XD repiu lagi ya~~

**Beby-chan**: awkwkkw sya suka Ichigo menderita krna kecemburuannya sma Chappy XD ini bukan humor lho~~ *nunjuk" genre XDD wah beby-san cocok ganti'in ruben onus jdi presenter XDD #plak *d tending ruben XDD repiu lagi ya~~

**Nyia**: ini sudah kilat belom? Repiu paling singkat padat dan jelas xDD #plak repiu lagi ya~~

**~~~~~*~~~~~Repiu plizzz~~~~~*~~~~~**


End file.
